Crimson Colors
by Eileen the Pleasant
Summary: She is surrounded by endless white. She is stuck here without color and only can remember his crimson shade. AxelxNamine oneshot.


**Crimson Colors**

I stared down at the blank white paper that sat on my lap. It looked lifeless, just like me, like everything in my fake life. At one point in my lifeless life, I did make the sad white paper colorful and vibrant. That was when I had hope and a dream. That was before _he_ left.

Everything about him was wild and bright. He had put my colorful drawings to shame in my eyes. His crimson hair appeared to defy gravity as his emerald eyes sent me into a dizzy state every time I gazed upon them. His teardrop tattoos underneath each eye gave him a peculiar effect. As his sarcastic tongue seemed to get him out of any situation. Even his black cloak seemed to glisten out from the other dull hoods.

He used to be all I looked forward to when I woke from a nightmare. He was my relief from Larxene's poisonous words or Marluxia's agonizing blows. He would always break the endless white when he walked into my prison. He was my only hope after I had fixed the Hero's memories. He was the only one to save me. But things didn't go as I wished.

I saved the Hero who saved the world. But no one could save me. He is gone and I'm alone. I can't go to her and rejoin her. I don't want to disappear and if he does return I'll be gone for good. I know no one lives here any longer in the endless white. The Hero made sure of that.

Though the Hero knows that I am needed to complete her and yet he does not come and take me away. I do not dare go to him however. I will not rejoin anyone until _he_ returns. But there has been more days than I can count on my fingers and there is still no break of color in the endless white.

At least not the crimson color I'm looking for.

I know what happened to him. Last time I saw him was when he brought me to this white room and told me to stay safe. He knew the other members wouldn't look for me here. He told me the Hero had his friend and he wanted him back. I told him that Roxas couldn't come back. But he refused to listen. I begged him to not go, I cried for him to stay. I knew what would happen if he left.

All he did was turn away and walk back through his portal without a word.

Nobodies do not have feelings. Nobodies do not have a heart. Nobodies cannot cry. But why did I feel something break deep inside me when I saw the last of his black portal disappear? Why did my vision blur when I felt such pain inside of me? Why did it _hurt_ when I knew he wasn't coming back?

I sat in the same uncomfortable chair as I have been since Organization XIII brought me here to my prison. My body was exhausted as though I've been running for days, but all I have been doing is sitting and wishing. Wishing with every fake emotion, that I am wrong and he will return to me as he promised.

But hours dragged into days and days dragged into weeks and weeks dragged into months and so forth. Each minute that he wasn't in my presence seemed to beat me, leaving me more broken than the minute before.

I continued to stare at the white paper before me. I've tried to draw him. I've tried to draw the happiness I looked for. But I couldn't bring myself to take a crayon from the box. Everything I was before has disappeared with him.

"Gone…" I whispered to myself as my eyes began to blur once again. It is a too familiar feeling, a feeling I seem I cannot shake. The only feeling that is real unlike my other fake feelings. Pain.

Pain, the only real feeling I _can_ understand. I looked up from the white paper and around the white room. I need to feel, I need to take my mind away from him. I need _something_. I need pain!

My eyes landed on the giant glass orb that was centered in the middle of the room.

"Pain…" I whispered as I stood from my seat letting my sketchbook fall to the tiled floor. My legs shook from not being used as I walked towards the glass orb. I could feel the wetness of tears falling down my cheeks, as I grew closer to the orb. I clenched my fist as my speed gained. Soon I was running as fast as I could towards the glass orb with my fist getting ready to meet the glass.

Then I was there, driving my fist right through the glass orb making pieces of glass break off and shatter everywhere. Immediately I felt the wave of pain run through my hand and all over my body. And for a moment, I didn't think of him.

I let a screech rip through my vocal chords as I pulled my bloody hand out of the orb. The pain. It was so refreshing but so depressing. I brought my hand to my chest to try to suppress the blood from flowing out of my wounds. Though it wasn't working to well.

I could feel the blood trickle down my chest and in between my breasts. I looked down at my wounded hand to see that the scarlet mess was all over my white dress. The rich color was such a shock to me for I have became so in tune to the white of my surroundings. I've forgotten what color was like.

Especially a color that was so close to the crimson of his hair.

I felt more salty tears fall from my azure eyes. I couldn't tell the difference between the pain of my hand or the pain in my chest where my heart _should_ be. My breath began to come in short gasps as the pain started to overwhelm me. I fell to the cold tiled floor for my weak legs could no longer hold me.

"Come… back." I pleaded to the empty room. "Please…… come b-back"

My tears and blood began to mix into a pool at my knees. My pure white dress was no longer pure, but red and damp, sticking to my pale skin. I felt my head become dizzy and lightheaded from loss of blood. I didn't want to end my life. I just wanted pain.

Then I felt warmth engulf me, making me realize how cold I really was. I frowned. I knew this warmth. It was so soothing, like a fuzzy blanket was wrapped around me. It seemed to wash away all my pain in an instant.

_Why do I feel this way?_

I opened my eyes that closed to try to rid of the dizziness. They were met with another familiar color. The color of soft emeralds that I loved so. My own eyes widen in horror.

It was him.

He was gazing upon me with a look of pure regret. His eyes clearly showed it. His head seemed to be on fire with his red hair sticking up all over his head and down to his shoulders. His lips were molded into a hardened frown. My eyes traced his chiseled jaw down to his muscular chest where his black cloak began.

I couldn't speak, and I couldn't believe my eyes. All I could do was reach out with my good hand and touch one of his tattoos that where under his emerald eyes. My fingertips burned from contact of his hot skin. I was so startled that my hand shot back to my chest.

He _was_ real. He was really there, crouching in front of me, his eyes studying my own.

"A-Axel?" I stuttered as more tears began to form.

I watched through blurred eyes as a sad smile formed on his lips. I felt his gloved hand wipe away tears on my pink cheeks. I could feel the heat that radiated from his hand even through the black glove.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get back fast enough." He apologized.

His deep warm voice rang in my ears. I've haven't heard it for so long, it felt like it was waking me up from a deep sleep. I stared up at Axel with new eyes. Not the ones that had stared at the white paper for a great amount of time. But the ones that took in everything with color and happiness.

"Namine? Please forgive me…" Axel's eyes started to cloud with worry as I continued gape at him. I felt one of his gloved hands reach out and run through my pale blond hair. "Namine, can you hear me?"

I then suddenly found a new strength inside me. I felt myself move closer towards Axel's welcoming heat. I then wrapped my frail arms around Axel's torso, digging my face into his chest, letting more hot tears to spill from my eyes. But I was no longer crying in pain, but in relief that I wasn't alone in the endless white any longer. His strong arms snaked around me and pulled me closer to him as I heard him let out a sigh.

I smiled weakly into his leather cloak.

"You came back."

* * *

This was just a small oneshot that I wrote. I needed to write something else to be able to write more in my other story.

I'm actually kinda happy with it, I've always had a thing for Axel and Namine pairings. lol, anyways, review! Tell me what you think, I'm always open to anyones comments.

Till next time!

**Music**


End file.
